campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Half-Blood Spies Chapter Five
By Bree 5678 Half-Blood Spies Chapter Five My head sort of hurts from all the confusion. I obviously wasn't in my right mind...I should have gotten out of there when she pulled out the gun. They say love can do funny things to a man. I guess that's true. Hold on a minute. I just said I was in love. Why would I say that? Because it's true, the romantic side of me said in a sing song voice. You know, I wanted to see her again. I don't know for sure if she's an enemy spy. Just because she had a gun and a stare that could rip a mans soul apart it could be anything else. Anything. If this was Texas she could have hair up to Mount Everest and be wielding two guns plus three strapped to the back of her car so why would one pistol matter? And yeah, her name is the same is the spy who was supposed to be working for Jupiter but hey- lots of people have the same name. Billy Bob. John Smith. Why not Annabeth Chase? Thats a common name. Right? I knew one thing for sure: the strings of my heart were tugging me out of that nasty motel and back towards the Veracruz beach. Back towards her. I look at my partner, Nakumara sleeping peacefully in his bunk. Eyepatch over one eyeball. He won't tell me why, I'm not sure he even has an injury. I glance at the doorway, standing tall and inviting. Don't go! A little white angel proofed into existence on my right shoulder. Ugh. "Oh good it's my long-missed conscience!" I clapped sarcastically. "Where's the other little red guy?" "Right here." The tiny devil appeared on my left shoulder and stuck out a tongue to Mr. Angel. The white angel gasped then folded it's arms. "It's true. Percy don't do it. You know you'll get in trouble." "How do you know that for sure?" I raised a brow at the supposed good one. "He doesn't! She's awesome! Love her! Be with her!" Red devil bounced up and down. "Okay sorry Angel but I agree with Little Devil. Sorry." I wiped them both off my shoulders and in one cloud of vapor they disappeared. I grinned and took the two steps to the doorway and put my hand on the knob. My leg sort of throbs from the knife wound but it's been holding up this long. Still, I try to put less of my weight on it. "Don't even think about it." Nakumara mumbled from his bed, shifting in the covers but with his eye (the one I could see) still closed. "Scanning the perimeter," I lie. "Thought I heard something. Could be Reyna." My story is very unbelievable even for me. Reyna wouldn't know we were here. "Didn't get a chance to terminate her today." "Sure it's not the girl you like?" I turn red but Nakumaras eyes are still shut from what I can tell. "There isn't a girl." "I've studied people's body language. When you came back you were acting like you'd just seen your Celebrity Crush." "Then your wrong Nakumara. I want Reyna dead. And she is most certainly not my 'Celebrity Crush'." I try to keep my voice even as I swing the door open and step outside. I don't give my partner a chance to reply. 3 blocks, a near run in with a car in the street and a trip over a large rock later I stand with my back to the world and embracing the sea. The cool night air feels good. The soft pebbly sand is good. "Your late," a voice says behind me. I'd forgotten about her until this moment. Silence and I had walked hand in hand until along came a girl who would kick me into the sand. "Your back," I replied not turning around. "Couldn't stay away I suppose." She replies and this is the only time I'm going to admit it so: she replied in a voice so sexy I nearly fell at her feet and died. "What, from me?" I finally turned and was instantly mesmerized by her storm grey eyes. Hot dang. "Well," Annabeth gives me a pearly white smile before ssiding up to me. Our fingers touch and I let our a sort of nerveous giggle. What the hell is wrong with me? She leans forward and I lean down, the air is electric. Our lips brush and I close my eyes- WHAM! I gasp and stumble backwards, then collapse onto the sandy beach altogether. I may have let out a very unmanly scream in the process but that's between me and Miss Spy. She kneed me in the place where the sun don't shine. Annabeth laughs then her gun makes another appearance at my skull and she'd bending over me as I utter a string of cuss words at once. "Don't move," she says in if possible an even more seductive voice. "That was mean," I point out before assuming the statue position. I don't personally want a bullet in my brain anytime today. Or ever. "Oh but baby, it's more fun this way. We'll take you back to Reyna and she can get the honor of offing you. You know too much." She gives me a kiss on the cheek as she talks. I'm having a hard time remembering if she's the enemy when she keeps being so darn friendly. She kicked you in the crotch, I remind myself. All thoughts of escaping fled my mind for a few seconds as she gave me another smile. "Off me?" I asked softly. "Kill you," she answered as she observed the quiet night, waiting for her team of spies to get here. Sometimes when your a spy you'll encounter a scenario where you still have time to run before everyone shows up. Taking out one versus taking out everyone. Of course that can be hard if the enemy is a lady. And even harder if its a sexy lady. But you'll have to steel your nerves and drop that fact if you want to live. "Annabeth," I whisper in my own most seductive voice. I hope this stuff works on ladies. "You are the prettiest women I've ever seen." I get a blush from her. I risk sitting up slightly. "Oh don't try those tactics on me," she pushes me back into the sand. I grit my teeth then jerk up and knock the gun from her hand while also kicking her in the stomach. She falls backwards then scrambles for the discards gun. "Oh no you don't!" I shout and grab her ankle, yanking her back. I'm on my hands and knees crawling for the weapon when a weight lands on y back and she's on top of me, pushing my face into the ground. She reaches for the gun but I flip over onto my back, pushing her under, also grasping for the gun. "You two look like an ranting old couple," A familiar voice calls. Annabeth and I both pause then untangle ourselves. Reyna. -END OF CHAPTER- Category:Bree 5678 Category:Half-Blood Spies Category:Fanfiction Category:Collaboration Category:Crossovers